rebeldeinfofandomcom-20200215-history
Roberta Pardo Rey
Most likely the most rebellious student in Elite Way, Roberta is the only daughter of Alma Rey (Ninel Conde), a famous singer who gave birth to Roberta when she was very young, supposedly with her first husband, Mr. Pardo. However, Roberta eventually finds out that her biological father is Martín Reverte, a teacher at Elite Way, who joined the school in order to find his child. Roberta is a reckless, strong young girl with a short temper and a big heart. She has the tendency to find problem wherever she goes, not only for herself, but for others too, but she always finds inventive ways to work her problems out. She's the co-female lead of RBD along with Lupita and Mia, with whom she at first has a difficult and conflicted relationship (Roberta thinks Mía's too ditzy, dumb and shallow). Her best friends are her roommates, Lupita and Jose Luján. Roberta recruits a popular and handsome classmate, Diego Bustamante, to the band she's forming with Mía, Miguel, Lupita and Giovanni, but, in order to keep Diego's father León from finding out about the band, and to give Roberta an excuse to blow her mother off, they pretend they're dating. However, her strong personality and short fuses lead to a volatile relationship, with Roberta and Diego fighting a lot and hating each other. But, eventually, they fall deeply in love, although they both fight against their feelings and refuse to admit to it. They finally start dating for real, but eventually break up. In season one, Roberta leaves against her will for a month in Spain with her adoptive father and is angry at herself when she spends a lot of time thinking about Diego. However, when she comes back, Diego has a new girlfriend: Paola, who really is a prostitute hired by León Bustamante to keep Diego away from Roberta, who León sees as inadequate for his son. After Diego breaks up with Paola, he makes a bet with his friends that he'll get Roberta to date him, and is successful. His friend Tomás tells Roberta the truth, and she dumps him, furious and heartbroken with his lie. However, Diego has sincerely fallen in love with Roberta during their relationship and tells her so, but she doesn't believe him. To get Diego out of her head and her heart, Roberta becomes a serial dater throughout the series: she has relationships with Joaquin, Teo, Simon, Roger, Iñaki and Javier, who is Diego's nemesis and León's girlfriend's son. Javier actually helps León keep Diego away from Roberta, although he claims he wants to date her only to break her heart since she publicly humiliated him by turning him down. However, during this time Roberta and Diego become real friends, with Roberta helping Diego sort out his issues and solve his problems. Diego is outspoken about his love for Roberta, telling her he loves her whenever he has a chance; Roberta, however, won't confess to feeling the same. During the third season, Roberta and Alma's unstable relationship explodes when Martín Reverte is revealed as Roberta's father. Roberta finally admits she's hurt that her mother was always away, working when she was a child and didn't have time to be with her. She also admits that she was hurt that Alma acted more as a sister than as a mother when she was growing up. However, with Martín's help, she starts realizing that her mother truly loves her, and did everything there was in her power to give her the best life she could. It's during this time that Roberta finally becomes friends with Mía, with Mía telling Roberta Alma and Franco are dating (and plan on marrying), and Roberta comforting Mía during her relationship problems with Miguel. It's Roberta who explains to Miguel why Mía was so hurt when Miguel said his girlfriend was Sabrina (after waking up from his coma). After a rocky patch in their relationship (Jose was jealous of Roberta having a growing family), best friends Roberta and Jose finally work out their problems and become family when Alma and Franco decide to adopt Jose. Roberta also helps Diego break free of León's toxic influence and orchestrates Diego's mother Mabel's return from abroad. León forced Mabel to abandon their house and their son, and Roberta secretly works to bring Mabel back to Diego's life. When Roberta tells him what she has done, he's stunned and demands her reasons for it. Roberta finally admits that she did it because she loves him, and they make up for good. During the graduation after-party, Roberta and Diego discuss their nervousness about sex, with Diego anxious because Roberta's supposedly more experienced than he is (he has some experience, but she has dated more than he has). Roberta shyly admits she's a virgin, and the couple happily decides to take their time before that step.